Where to go From Here?
by RainingHearts03
Summary: Angel and Dean are spending time together during the holidays, see inside of Dean handles being around Angels parents and her protective Dog named Sakura


Where to go from here

Angel and Dean were spending the Holidays together, mostly because her mother insisted and because Angel wanted to be able to spend me time with Dean. They were in Angel's living room watch the Nightmare before christmas Angels all time favorite movie. Angel's dog a Doberman Pincher named Sakura had taken a liking to Dean since she laid next to his feet, Angel laughed at this but Dean was confused to why she was laughing. "Thats funny" Angel said through her giggles. "whats is she's just laying by my feet" Dean said with a confused tone. Angel stoped laughing, "she doesn't like most men, but she has defently taking a liking to you. But the reason for not liking men was because back before I got into the WWE Sakura and I were down her I fell alseep watching a movie and never heard the glass shatter of someone breaking in. They tried to attack me. But if it wasn't for Sakura I'd probably be dead, raped, or both" Angel said in a sad quiet tone, to this Sakura hopped onto Angels lap and licked her face making Angel giggle. "So that must mean that she trust me?" Dean asked hoping to have the dogs trust. Angel smiled at him while Sakura looked toward him and licked his face. "Yep she likes you" Angel said as Dean was getting a series of puppy kisses. It was about 4:30 pm when Angel, Dean, and Sakura went over to Angel's Mothers and step-dads. Once they got inisde the house Angel's mom ran right to her, which made Sakura kind of nervous. "Oh my lovely Angel I've missed you so much since you been on the road, Oh is this the young man I've been hearing about. Hello Mister Ambrose" Angels mother greeted them both. "Hello Ma'am" Dean greeted back polietly. "Mom, Dad. This is my friend Dean. Dean these are my mom and my step-dad" Angel said. "Hello young man" Angel's step-dad greeted in a stern voice. "Hello sir" Dean greeted back. "Hopefully the flight wasn't to harsh on the both of you" Angels mom stated in hope they weren't extreamly tired from the flight from conneticut. "No it was just fine mom we actually got here a little earlier than expected so we stoped to the house to watch a couple movies with Sakura" Angel said. Dean wasn't much of a talker Angel knew that, especially with new people and a complete diffrent enviroment. Dean just absent mindedly petted Sakura and Angel's moms two other dogs. "So Dean, where are you from?" Tom asked Dean. "Uh..Cincinatiti, Ohio sir" Dean responded. Tom just nodded his head. Nina turned her head toward the two men, "your from Cincinaiti, I've been there it's a nice place" Nina spoke softly. "Yeah it is until you get to the part where I grew up" Dean said in a unasure tone he wasn't sure if he should tell them that he grew up in the rough parts. underneth the table Angel Grabbed his hand and squeezed it to asure him that it was okay. "So you grew up in the rough parts?" Tom asked Dean in curiosity. Dean nodded his head yes. "Yeah, I didn't that great childhood if any thing I struggled through it, but I turned to wrestling to get a break from reality because reality was a nightmare and wrestling to me was my freedom from the nightmare" Dean said with abit of emotion in his voice. Angel had remembered him telling her about his childhood, and she knew it was hard for him to talk about it. Which he rarely did he only told the people that he knew was very close to him which was vary few people. Angel was the only person that he really let in, she was the light in the dark tunnel. even though he would never tell anyone he knew that he did have feelings for her. It was about 10:30 pm when Angel, Dean, and Sakura drove back to Angel's house. "Your parents are really cool especially your dad" Dean said feeling better and full from the dinner. "Yeah, I think they defiently liked you. Plus it was you were brave, I honestly didn't think you have mentioned anything about your childhood but I'm sure they are gald that you did" Angel said in a sweet voice. "So what happened to your real dad?" Dean asked out of curiosity. Angel frowned alittle at this and one lone tear fell down her cheek, "he passed away when I was 15 in a accident, from then on I was raised by family members because at that time my mom and I weren't seeing eye to eye, then after i graduated highschool I moved in with my mom and began my training for WWE" Angel said trying to hold it together. When they finally pulled into her drive way it was 11:15 pm. Once inside Angel showed Dean to the geust bedroom and then Angel and Sakura went into her room then went to to say it but Angel cried her self to sleep that night because she thought that the pain had finally gone away, even though she didn't blame Dean for bringing it up. But she knew someone would ask eventually, she just didn't expect for her to moved this was.

I felt like writing a holiday special since the holidays are coming up soon *thanksgiving*. Just so everyone knows the part about Angel's dad I did based on what happened in my life because on Friday Nov. 22, 2013 was the two years that my dad passed away in a Duck Hunting accident. just so everyone knows. Thank you for Reading this and I hope you enjoy your holidays even if it is early. well 6 days early but oh well.


End file.
